


older brother

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [37]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Canon Compliant, Haiji Does Not Like Monaca, Happy Birthday Towa Haiji, Introspection, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	older brother

He hates Monaca.

This is a simple part of his life, now. Resentment, guilt, unease - a potent cocktail, forming a general wave of _bad _in his mind. Monaca Towa, the bastard daughter of his father, taking over the robotics department. Monaca Towa, the paraplegic, Monaca Towa, the genius. Monaca Towa, the _better _child.

Monaca Towa, the mastermind that'll destroy the world.

And this is a fact he's rapidly growing used to. After all, Monaca Towa is smarter, _better_, than Haiji. Monaca is the one who killed all the adults in the city, Monaca is the one who decimated lives and buildings and reputations. Her and her demonic group of children.

He'll see her pay, he vows, good hand clenching into a fist. 

He'll see her bleed. 


End file.
